


Petplay- Maxvid Day 2

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxvid Week, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: A short work I did for Maxvid week, day 2. The prompts for today was Bones/ Alpha-Beta-Omega AU.





	Petplay- Maxvid Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> *This work contains Maxvid. In other words, and underage person being sexually involved with an adult. This work is complete fictions and I do not condone any sexual acts between adults and minors. If you do not like, don't read.  
> Otherwise, enjoy.  
> ALSO, I wrote this in 30 minutes to practice writing so it's probably not fantastic.

Hands ring together, trying to force the embarrassment away. ¬¬¬¬¬The older man staring at him didn’t help the uncertain knot twisting his stomach to dissipate. 

David and Max have seen each other naked countless times now that they were seeing one another. However, Max has never been this open about his sexual fantasies before. That is to say Max has never worn a dog collar anywhere but his bedroom back home in the presence of anyone but himself before.

The tan boy looks anywhere but at the gaping man red head. “Why are you so surprised? We planned this.” Max growls under his breath. David closes his mouth briefly and sits up a little in his cot. “I-I know. I just…” Max feels David’s eyes roam from his face to his bare chest, to his under garments, then back up to that damned collar. “You look amazing.”

The boy’s breath catches for a moment. “Idiot.” He breathes out, shaking his head. “Did you get the other things?” He can’t help the way his heart throbs when David nods, reaching under his cot. He pulls a small, brown box from underneath and fumbles to open it. 

The bed creaks and David advances towards the boy standing feet away. Max closes his eyes. He knows he’s blushing and he wants to slap himself out of it. He feels so silly. “Hold still.” The feeling of David’s cool hands against Max’s neck make him freeze. He closes his eyes when he hears the eagerly awaited click of the metal hook clasping onto his collar. 

Max slowly opens his eyes when he feels soft silicone being pressed to his lips. “Open up.” David’s low, demanding voice sends shivers up Max’s spine and he wants to melt. Biting down against the soft, bone-shaped mouth gag earns him a chuckle. “Good boy, Max.” David’s hands move behind Max’s head and fasten the mouthpiece in place before Max is taken to infinity.


End file.
